


Забыть нельзя помнить

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лучше забыть. Нельзя помнить. Или же забыть нельзя? Только помнить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забыть нельзя помнить

Иногда просто необходимо чем-то жертвовать. В ее случае – кем-то. Иногда лучше забыть. Нельзя помнить. Или же забыть нельзя? Только помнить?

Она стоит напротив его дома, всегда такая решительная, идущая напролом к достижению своей цели, сейчас же притаившаяся за стволом дерева и украдкой выглядывающая из-за него. Вот он, дом, всего в каких-то несчастных нескольких метрах – и цель достигнута. Но она не может. Не смеет.

Такова цена ее долголетия. Того, чего у него никогда не будет. То, чем она никогда не сможет с ним поделиться. Не потому, что не располагает необходимыми средствами. Как раз наоборот. А просто потому что это было бы эгоистично с ее стороны втягивать его в ту жизнь, которую ведет она. Ему с лихвой хватило его собственной.

Она не замечает, как ночь накрывает все вокруг темным покрывалом. Все, что она видит – это дом. И только тогда, когда в окне зажигается свет, опомнившись, оглядывается вокруг. Она тщетно пытается вспомнить, сколько же она тут уже стоит? С самого утра? Или все же меньше? Поступок, совсем несвойственный ей. Но разве люди не имеют право хоть раз сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее?

Иногда очень сложно отпустить прошлое, которое дорого и бесценно.

Забыть нельзя помнить. Так где же стоит поставить запятую?

Снова переводит взгляд на дом. Такой близкий. И в то же время такой далекий. Протяни руку, коснись – и обожжешься. 

В окне мелькает тень и на какое-то время замирает. Сердце пропускает удар. Кажется, вот-вот – и вовсе остановится.  
Когда-то он вернул ее к жизни, сломив прочный панцирь, в который она заточила себя много лет назад. Научил снова любить. И чем она ему отплатила?

Для него она мертва. Может, погребена где-нибудь под тоннами какой-нибудь инопланетной базы. А может быть, убита. А может… Как ни странно, но она сама не знает, какую легенду придумали для нее. Просто в один момент она исчезла из его жизни. И понеслась в буквальном смысле слова сломя голову как можно дальше. 

Для нее это должна была быть просто новая веха на ее жизненном пути. Новый опыт. Но все это стало чем-то большим. А она растоптала это. Не без боли. Но по-другому, как ей тогда казалось, она не могла поступить. О чем теперь сожалела.

Скрип двери отвлекает ее от невеселых мыслей. Теперь все ее внимание сосредоточено на застывшей мужской фигуре. В этот момент она понимает – он знает, что за ним следят. Такое невозможно не заметить. О чем она только думала, когда шла сюда? Точнее, чем.

Скрываться дальше нет смысла. Ей больше не хочется быть беглянкой. Беглянкой от их общего прошлого. И утерянного будущего, которое она не смела воображать, дабы не бередить раны.

Прошли всего какие-то секунды, прежде чем она решила раскрыть себя. Но ей казалось, что целая вечность предшествовала этому моменту.

На лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда она вышла из-за дерева и встала перед ним в круг света, освещающий крыльцо. Он даже не пошевелился. На более теплый прием она и не рассчитывала. 

– Привет, Джек, – фразы получше в голову не пришло, но с чего-то нужно начать.

Гнетущее молчание нависает над ними обоими. Какова вероятность того, что он не примет ее за призрак, не развернется и не уйдет, хлопнув дверью перед носом? Весьма мала.

– Я думал, ты умерла, – произносит он, окидывая ее безразличным взглядом. Ни удивления, ни смятения. Словно ему не привыкать каждый день видеть тех, кто должен быть мертв. Хотя некоторый опыт подобного рода имел место быть…

– Так нужно было, – просто отвечает она. 

– Умереть нужно было? – наконец в его голосе проскальзывает легкое удивление.

– Нет. Нужно было, чтобы так все думали. Можешь не кидаться в меня ботинками. Он не пройдет сквозь меня, – нервно усмехается она, когда он наклоняется и начинает развязывать шнурок.

Не сразу, но все же он оставляет ботинок в покое и теперь, кажется, уже с большим интересом смотрит на нее. 

– Ты совершенно не изменилась.

Что она может ответить на это? Что она когда-то впрыснула себе вампирской крови и за счет этого получила свой дар долголетия? Как странно, что очень часто именно правде меньше всего верят.

– Зато ты очень сильно изменился, – глупая фраза, но ей снова ничего лучше в голову не приходит. Она и чувствует себя глупо. Словно девчонка, которая впервые на свидании. Только это хуже.

Внезапно одна мысль стрелой вонзается в мозг и не отпускает.

– Забыть нельзя помнить, – говорит она быстрее, чем успевает понять, что несет. И как, должно быть глупо, выглядит в этот момент в его глазах.

– Что? – не совсем понимает он резкой перемены.

– Забыть нельзя помнить, – четко произносит она каждое слово.

– Я всегда помнил, Хелен. И всегда буду помнить.

Вопрос с запятой исчерпан.


End file.
